fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Between Sky and Earth
is the first ending from Sky Pretty Cure. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Anatatowatashi no ma ni monogoto ga okorimasu Ga sora to daichi no ma de! Daichi e no sora kara ochite Shainingu Sutāzu Chūkan hete no rakka! Sora to daichi no ma ga tsūjite! Watashi wa tsūjō no hito no anata no yōna Tatakaimasen, watashi wa sora to daichi no ma de shinai! Wareware wa ga! Kūchū o, umi o, shizen o Anata to watashi, min'na Wareware wa ga sora to daichi no ma Hanayaka taiyō! Seijitsu kimochi! Shinjitsu no mi teru! Shinjitsu no iu! Kokoro tōn no tsudzukemasu! Anata ga Sora to daichi no ma de! Min'na ha ga! |-|Japanese= あなたと私の間に 物事が起こります が空と大地の間で！ 大地への空から 落ちてシャイニングスターズ 中間経ての落下！ 空と大地の間 が通じて！ わたしは通常の人のあなたのような 戦いません、私は空と大地の間でしない！ 我々はが！空中を、海を、自然を あなたと私、みんな 我々はが空と大地の間 華やか太陽！誠実気持ち！ 真実の見てる！真実の言う！ こころトーンの続けます！あなたが 空と大地の間で！ みんなはが！ |-|Translation= The things that happen between You and me are like what is Between Sky and earth! Shining stars are falling from the sky Down to the Earth. They are falling through the in-between! Through what’s Between Sky and Earth! I’m just a normal person like you Don’t make fight, I’m not The one between Sky and Earth! We all are! The air, the sea, the nature You and me Everyone else We are Between Sky and earth! Brilliant sun! Honest feeling! See The truth! Say the truth! Keep on the heartful tone! You are Between Sky and Earth! We all are! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Anatatowatashi no ma ni monogoto ga okorimasu Ga sora to daichi no ma de! Daichi e no sora kara ochite Shainingu Sutāzu Chūkan hete no rakka! Sora to daichi no ma ga tsūjite! Watashi wa tsūjō no hito no anata no yōna Tatakaimasen, watashi wa sora to daichi no ma de shinai! Wareware wa ga! Kūchū o, umi o, shizen o Anata to watashi, min'na Wareware wa ga sora to daichi no ma Hanayaka taiyō! Seijitsu kimochi! Shinjitsu no mi teru! Shinjitsu no iu! Kokoro tōn no tsudzukemasu! Anata ga Sora to daichi no ma de! Min'na ha ga! Ma ni heiwana basho To subete ga yoku nari no watashi wa nozomu! Kūchū no ōkoku, sora to daichi no ma no purēsu! Kiseki ga okoru miyou min'na no tobimasu Tengoku e no to mite Sore wa sora to daichi no ma! Hanayaka taiyō! Seijitsu kimochi! Shinjitsu no mi teru! Shinjitsu no iu! Kokoro tōn no tsudzukemasu! Anata ga Sora to daichi no ma de! Tsuitachi, atarashī shō no kaku! Hīrōdesu, akuyaku shinai! Heiwa e no gēto no tassuru! Sora to daichi no ma no gēto! Yagate, gēto ga hirakimasu to watashitachi ga mi teru! Sora no miya no tassuru, daichi ōkoku, Sora to daichi no ma no ōzoku! |-|Japanese= あなたと私の間に 物事が起こります が空と大地の間で！ 大地への空から 落ちてシャイニングスターズ 中間経ての落下！ 空と大地の間 が通じて！ わたしは通常の人のあなたのような 戦いません、私は空と大地の間でしない！ 我々はが！空中を、海を、自然を あなたと私、みんな 我々はが空と大地の間 華やか太陽！誠実気持ち！ 真実の見てる！真実の言う！ こころトーンの続けます！あなたが 空と大地の間で！ みんなはが！ 間に平和な場所 とすべてが良くなり の私は望む！ 空中の王国、 空と大地の間のプレース！ 奇跡が起こるみよう みんなの飛びます 天国へのと見て それは空と大地の間！ 華やか太陽！誠実気持ち！ 真実の見てる！真実の言う！ こころトーンの続けます！あなたが 空と大地の間で！ 一日、新しい章の書く！ ヒーローです、悪役しない！ 平和へのゲートの達する！空と大地の間のゲート！ やがて、ゲートが開きます と私たちが見てる！ 空の宮の達する、大地王国、 空と大地の間の王族！ |-|Translation= The things that happen between You and me are like what is Between Sky and earth! Shining stars are falling from the sky Down to the Earth. They are falling through the in-between! Through what’s Between Sky and Earth! I’m just a normal person like you Don’t make fight, I’m not The one between Sky and Earth! We all are! The air, the sea, the nature You and me Everyone else We are Between Sky and earth! Brilliant sun! Honest feeling! See The truth! Say the truth! Keep on the heartful tone! You are Between Sky and Earth! We all are! I wish that one day everything Gets better and the in-between Becomes a peaceful place! The kingdom of air, the palace Between Sky and Earth! Let a miracle happen And everyone will fly to The heaven one day to see What’s really is Between Sky and Earth! Brilliant sun! Honest feeling! See The truth! Say the truth! Keep on the heartful tone! You are Between Sky and Earth! A new chapter will be written one day! Let’s be a hero, not a villain! Reaching for the gate to peace! The gate between sky and earth! Soon the gate will open And we will all see it! And reach the palace of the sky, the kingdom of the earth, the royalty Between Sky and Earth! Synopsis First, clouds are seen. The girls are sitting on the clouds. Each of them has their own umbrella, colored in their theme colors. They are drawn in Chibi-Style. They look down to earth. Landscapes are shown, green and blue, grass and water can be seen. Then the girls take their umbrellas and start floating down to earth. While they are falling, the sky takes different colors, while the credits appear next to them. They are slowly floating down. Clouds are passing them and sometimes even birds that are flying through the sky. As closer they get to the earth, the more blossoms flow across the scene. Then, they are shown from a bird view, making only the top of their umbrellas being seen. Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue and Light Blue (which is supposed to represent white). Then they land at the earth and the logo スカイプリキュア appears at the end. German Verison :Main Article: Der Weg zwischen den Welten References Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina